


just want you to be happy

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's not gay, but he feels bad for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just want you to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the fuck this is but it's the only thing I've been able to finish in weeks so we'll go with it.  
> Also it's only the second smutty thing I've written so go easy on me, yeah?

They're at a club somewhere in America when Zayn realizes that despite what the papers say, Harry never pulls.

And it's not because he doesn't want to, Zayn knows, it's because he  _can't_. He's seen as this major ladies man, when he's more like a  _mans_  man, but he can't do a thing about it because with as big as they've gotten, they don't trust many people anymore. 

Before, when they weren't so well known, it was easier. A lot of people didn't even know who they were, and by the time they figured out they couldn't say shit because there was no _proof_  that they slept with one of them. 

And the thing is, Zayn feels bad, because Harry is lovely, caring and sweet and just plain fucking amazing.  He deserves to be happy and feel loved and get to do reckless stupid shit like the rest of the boys. 

So, Zayn decides easily, he's going to let Harry have some fun.

He makes his way through the crowd effortlessly, since he's only had one drink, to where Harry is flailing around and screaming with random girls. He grabs Harry by the elbow, tugging him gently so he can talk to him easier.

"Hey, I'm going back to my room." he shouts in Harry's ear. "Come with me? We can have more drinks and watch telly or something. I'm not feeling it tonight, though."

He pulls back and Harry smiles and nods at him. They eventually shove their way out of the club, only getting stopped for photos five times, it's probably a record.

While they wait for a car Zayn lights a cigarette, then slings his arm over Harrys shoulder and pulls him into his chest. Harry goes easily, smiling and resting his forehead on Zayns shoulder, snuffling into the crook of his neck. They stand in silence, Zayn taking drags from his smoke and blowing out of the corner of his mouth so the smoke doesn't get in Harrys face.

Harry cuddles into him again in the car, because he's tipsy and a very affectionate drunk, but Zayn doesn't mind, never has.

\- x -

"So, what are we gonna do, then?" Harry asks, flopping down onto the bed.

"Could watch Misfits?" Zayn suggests. Harry nods eagerly, stripping to his boxers and sitting with his back to the headboard, legs stretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles.

Zayn sets it up to play where they had left off last time and does the same. He sits a little closer than he usually would, resting his hand above Harrys knee.

It's not weird, because they're almost  _always_  touching somewhere. But it's probably crossing some sort of blurred line when he slowly slides his hand a little higher, thumb stroking the skin on Harrys thigh softly.

When he looks over, Harrys already looking back at him. Zayn shifts over then, pressing their lips together, but Harry pulls back, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asks quietly.

Zayn sighs, slings a leg over Harrys thighs so he's straddling him and grins down at him. "Kissing you, obviously." he says, leaning in again.

Harry stops him, again, with a hand on his chest. "Yes," he says, "but why?"

Zayn smiles softly, running his fingers up and down Harrys torso. "Because I want you to be happy." he explains. "Everyone gets to pull, and fuck around, but you don't. I just want you to have fun." 

Harry places one of his hands over Zayns and smiles up at him. "I'm fine, Zayn, really. I don't mind, I am happy, and if I wasn't I'd tell you."

"Please," Zayn pleads, "I just - I  _need_  to do this, please?" 

And Harry must realize Zayn needs this more than he does, since he has this need to make sure everyone's okay without knowing how to do it the conventional way, because he's nodding and propping himself up on his elbows to kiss him properly.

Zayn kisses him eagerly, pushing him down onto his back again and pinning his hands above his head. He ruts his hips down, his cock grinding against Harrys equally as hard one. Harry moans, low and throaty and it urges Zayn on more, nipping and sucking at Harrys neck behind his ear where it makes him let out the filthiest whines and whimpers.

"To be honest, I don't really know what I'm doing here, mate." Zayn confesses breathlessly.

"This is just fine, actually." Harry groans out, pushing his hips up harder.

"Right, yeah." Zayn agrees, "Just - let me --" 

He sits up to tug down his boxers, then Harrys and slots their cocks together, taking them both in one hand stroking. Harry kisses him again, whining into his mouth prettily when their heads catch on each other. 

"Shit,  _Zayn_." Harry whines, fucking up into Zayns fist faster. After a few more minutes of Zayn panting dirty nonsense into his neck and sloppy kisses, he comes with a long groan, back arching off the bed obscenely.

Harry gets a hand between them, jerking Zayn quick and a little rough, thumbing over his head on every up-stroke. "Fuck, yeah, shit." Zayn groans, coming with a strangled  _"Harry."_

Zayn falls on his back next to Harry, panting heavily with an arm slung over his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Harry starts giggling, and Zayn cracks a smile.

"I can't believe you just gave me a pity shag." Harry says.

"Technically, I didn't shag you." Zayn says, lifting his arm to grin up at him. "And it wasn't out of pity, really. I  _love_  you, just, not - you know."

Harry laughs again, snuggling into Zayns side, resting his head on Zayns chest. "I know." he agrees, nodding. "Thank you. Seriously." 

"Shut up and sleep." 


End file.
